Nounours
by Mademoiselle de Maupin
Summary: Neville, c'était son nounours, son petit ours en peluche, son doudou. C'était son amoureux, un point c'est tout.


**Disclamer****: Tout appartient à J.. Tout, sauf l'intrigue, qui est mienne. Na. Et aussi 3 personnages.**

**Titre****: Nounours  
**

**Résumé****: Neville, c'était son nounours, son petit ours en peluche, son doudou. C'était son amoureux, un point c'est tout.  
**

**Rating****: K  
**

**.  
**

_L'Amour est un petit bateau - Qui s'en va, tout joyeux, sur l'onde - Voguant vers des pays nouveaux -Au hasard de sa course vagabonde. CHARLES TRENET_

**.  
**

_Kiss Me._ Ed Sheeran

**.  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

Neville. Un gentil petit bonhomme. Avec une bonne bouille un peu grassouillette. Avec ses dents en avant. Et avec son charme incertain.

Il est sympathique Neville. C'était un bon copain. C'était comme une espèce d'artiste.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Il était un peu bohème Neville. Un peu tête en l'air, un peu gentil, un peu joli.

Il avait l'âme d'un artiste, mais pas le talent. Il ratait tout ce qu'il entreprenait ce Neville. Ahlala. Qu'est ce qu'il était maladroit.

.

_Ils étaient allés au cinéma. Au truc moldu qui met des images, comme il disait._

_ C'était un film assez spécial. Où on assiste à une scène sensée être drôle mais on ne rit pas. Donc, on est consterné. Et on finit par rire tellement on est consterné. Le problème, c'était que Neville, il ne comprenait pas. Il restait consterné. Il ne connaissait pas le rire du ridicule. C'était trop incertain, trop hasardeux, qu'il disait. Alors elle lui prenait la main, lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, et que de toute façon, personne ne le saurait, qu'il n'avait pas rit de consternation. _

_.  
_

Elle l'aimait bien Neville. C'était son grand nounours. Son doudou de tous les jours. Mais chut. C'était un secret. Personne ne le savait, à part elle et Neville. Ils vivaient leur petite histoire tous les deux, calfeutrés dans leur amour secret, qui n'en était peut-être pas un.

Ils étaient heureux, à leur façon.

.

_Ils étaient allés à l'opéra. Rien que tous les deux. C'était joli tous ses danseurs. Avec la musique. _

_Ils étaient haut, ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait Neville à côté d'elle. Il était beau Neville. Il disait qu'il avait l'air d'un pingouin dans son beau costume, mais ce n'était pas vrai. C'était le plus beau de toute la salle. La lumière s'était éteinte. Elle avait peur du noir. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle était achluophobe. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que c'était, mais elle le disait souvent, ça lui donnait l'air intelligente. _

_Heureusement, Neville était là. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, lui avait dit des paroles incertaines, mais tellement réconfortantes. _

_.  
_

A Poudlard, personne ne savait qu'ils s'aimaient. A la vie, à la mort. De toute façon, personne ne la connaissait, elle.

Elle était à Poufsouffle. Elle n'était pas belle, mais elle n'était pas laide. Elle était jolie. Juste jolie. Elle avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux verts comme les brins d'herbe, et la peau blanche comme le papier. Elle était transparente, un peu comme du film alimentaire. On l'aime bien, il nous sert, mais on ne le remarque pas forcément.

.

_Elle avait rencontré ses parents. Ils étaient gentils, Frank et Alice. Elle n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'ils avaient. Pourquoi ils étaient à l'hôpital. Et pourquoi ils la regardaient comme une tranche de jambon. Mais ils avaient été tellement gentils._

_ Elle était repartie avec une pâquerette dans les cheveux, qu'Alice lui avait gentiment donnée. C'était même elle qui lui avait mise dans les cheveux. Elle s'était sentie tellement spéciale à ce moment. Puis, ils étaient repartis. Neville avait rentré les épaules, s'était excusé, et semblait un peu badaud, désœuvré. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'excuse. Qu'ils étaient très gentils. En guise de preuve, elle lui avait montré la petite fleur blanche. Il avait rit. Et elle, elle avait rit. Parce que Neville, il la faisait rire parce qu'il riait. Alors il avait ri encore plus fort._

_ Personne n'avait compris pourquoi deux jeunes gens se baladaient hilares. _

_.  
_

Elle aimait bien le regarder Neville. Il se débrouillait toujours pour lui sourire quand elle le regardait. Il était beau quand il souriait.

Il avait l'air d'un lapin en chocolat, et elle, elle aimait le chocolat. Et encore plus quand c'était des lapins, parce que les grosse poules, ce n'est pas très pratique à manger. Le seul problème, c'était que Neville, ce n'était ni un lapin, ni du chocolat. Enfin, elle ne savait pas très bien, quand elle y pensait. Il pouvait s'agir d'un lapin envahisseur envoyé en espion. Son sang n'était peut-être pas du sang en fin de compte, mais du chocolat. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il aimait bien lécher son sang, lorsqu'il se faisait mal.

.

_Ils étaient sortis dans le parc de Poudlard, pendant les vacances de Noël._

_ Ils étaient partis très tôt pour que personne ne puisse les voir, hormis les chevreuils matinaux ainsi que les petits moineaux qui n'étaient pas très frileux. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi ils ne mettaient pas un manteau, ou une couverture, juste pour avoir un petit peu plus chaud. Parce qu'ils étaient pareils en été et en hiver. Alors soit ils avaient chaud en été et étaient bien en hiver, soit ils avaient froid en hiver et étaient bien en été. Bref._

_Ils étaient sortis pour se balader, et pendant la nuit, il avait neigé. Alors tout était tout blanc. C'était très joli, on se serait cru dans les catalogues des agences de voyages. Mais comme elle avait un peu froid, Neville l'avait serrée contre lui, pour la première fois, et ils étaient rentrés se mettre au chaud, dans un petit coin de la bibliothèque._

_.  
_

Neville, il était tout doux. Il savait toujours la réconforter, en lui disant qu'elle était jolie, qu'elle était gentille, et qu'il l'aimait très fort.

Il était aussi très confortable. Elle pouvait dormir des heures avec comme oreiller son petit ventre. Il était un peu grassouillet, mais ça, elle s'en fichait. Elle préférait qu'il soit confortable plutôt que tout dur.

.

_C'était un matin de printemps. Ils avaient décidé d'aller se promener dans le Londres moldu, rien que tous les deux. _

_Ils avaient beaucoup marché, tellement marché qu'elle avait très mal aux pieds. Elle aurait bien aimé que Neville fasse comme dans les films moldus qu'elle regardait petite, et la prenne dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne se fasse plus mal. Mais Neville, il n'était pas très fort, et elle n'était pas très légère. Et puis, pour couronner le tout, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Et là, Neville avait fait comme dans les films. Il l'avait embrassé. Sous la pluie. Comme dans ses rêves C'était leur premier baiser. Et loin d'être le dernier. _

_.  
_

Neville, c'était son amoureux.

.

**Note de l'auteur: Je ne sais absolument pas s'il s'agit d'un commencement ou d'une fin. Peut-être qu'il s'agit des deux d'ailleurs ; du commencement d'une fin, ou de la fin d'un commencement. A vous de me le dire!**

**Review? =D**_  
_


End file.
